disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad-Anon
'Bad-Anon '''is a support group for the bad guys of the arcade games at Litwak's Arcade once a week. The slogan for the group is "One game at a time". The meetings are held in the Ghost Pen of the game ''Pac-Man and are led by Clyde. The members share their woes as a result of being bad guys and give each other support. Meetings are ended by the Bad Guy Affirmation: "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." It's here that Ralph starts to admit his desire for acknowledgement. Members *Clyde from Pac-Man (group leader) *M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog *Zangief from Street Fighter II *Bowser Koopa from Super Mario Bros. *Smoke from Mortal Kombat *Satan (He prefers it pronounced "Sa-teen") from either Diablo or Satan's Hollow *Wreck-It Ralph (new member) from Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Zombie (based off Cyril the Zombie from The House of the Dead) *Cyborg (based off Kano from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) (refered to as Cyborg in the credits) *Beholder from Eye of the Beholder *Neff from Altered Beast *Sorceress (based off Mishaela from Shining Force) *1011001 (based off the Yellow Robot from Cyborg Justice) Gallery 8-clyde-wreck-it-ralph-character-design.jpg|Clyde Wreck it ralph m bison render by american paladin-d5nelas.png|M. Bison zangief-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide1.jpg|Zangief neff-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Neff Trivia *The two Bad-Anon meetings that Ralph attends are used as the bookends for the film (the prologue and the epilogue). *Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group as shown in an early render image. However, he was cut in the final version of the film and replaced with Smoke from Mortal Kombat. *In both the Junior Novelization and Golden Books adaptations, all of the real-world video game baddies are replaced with generic video game baddies. *M. Bison is the only member of Bad-Anon who is voiced by his current voice actor in the games, as all the other members are voiced by someone else or are completely silent. All the silent members are are actually lip-synching when they recite the credo to give the viewers the impression that they are actually speaking. Curiously enough, Jim Cummings is among the additional voice cast, which is ironic since he had previously voiced Dr. Robotnik in the more serious Sonic the Hedgehog "SatAM" cartoon that aired on ABC and also voiced the character in the pilot for the more lighthearted Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (in that series, Robotnik was instead voiced by the late British actor Long John Baldry). **It should be noted that Bowser can be seen and audibly heard growling when Ralph is about to get on board the train with the other villains. It is unknown if his growling were provided by his current voice actor, Kenny James, or if they were special effects. *The video game villains' sprites, with the exceptions of Clyde, Dr.Eggman ,and Bowser were all created specifically for the film (Kano's, Smoke's, M. Bison's, and Saw-Hand Cyborg's Pac-man-''style sprites are not shown since they were the first to leave that game), and look nothing like how their sprites appeared in their respective games. However, it's possible that they all altered their sprites so that they all are drawn in the same artstyle of ''Pac-Man. *Of all the video game characters and elements that appear in the film, the Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Street Fighter, Q*Bert, Tapper Altered Beast, and Pong characters are the only ones who are all drawn very accurate to their games' official artwork: While Kano sports the red eye like his Mortal Kombat ''counterpart, his appearance in the game doesn't have the mechanical right arm. Also, most noticeably, Clyde looks more like his in-game sprite rather than his official artwork seen the game ''Pac-Man World (which looks like this, a similar treatment was done to the other three ghosts as with Pac-Man himself). *Zangief is actually portrayed as a villain in this film, similar to his appearances in the live-action Street Fighter film and animated cartoon series, but not in the games. According to director Rich Moore (who ironically voices him in the film), the reason for Zangief's villainy was due to the fact that Moore found him very hard to beat when playing Street Fighter II ''as a boy and personally considered him to be a villain. *The sprite depicting Ralph grabbing the cherries before leaving ''Pac-Man ''and later sharing them with the ''Q*Bert ''gang eventually shows up one more time at the end of the film when the Walt Disney Pictures logo becomes a "kill screen." *Mishaela is the only female villain to attend the Bad-Anon meeting. *The Bad-Anon affirmation is recited by Ralph again at the end of the film when he is about to deliver the final blow at Turbo by completely destroying all of the Mento stalactites at Diet Cola Mountain. *Ralph's opening monologue during the first Bad-Anon meeting reveals it's the Nicelanders inability to see he only ''acts bad during game-play is why he's frustrated with being a villain. Category:Organizations